


all the other girls (yet i am right here)

by supremeleadergay



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Project Partners, Underage Drinking, gowon is a panicked gay, olivia is badass and mysterious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleadergay/pseuds/supremeleadergay
Summary: gowon's eyes are shaking. she was assigned to be olivia's partner for a project and her confidence was thrown out the window. fortunately they get an A+ on their project and they attend a college party to celebrate. gowon was getting brave, and her crush is right there, but why are all these girls suddenly approaching olivia? they claim to be close friends or ex-girlfriends..,.,. but they're all college students and olivia is not?? when did olivia get cool?





	1. gowon's panic

Gowon was having a pretty good day. Only two hormonal boys had approached her today and they were pretty easy to turn down. She had gotten an A in her Psychology project she had pulled three consecutive all nighters over. Her best friend Yeojin had brought news of a party this friday in which Gowon could escape from the hell that is being a senior in high school. She would use the alcohol to drown out the haunting crush on Olivia Hye that had consumed her. Gowon had been unable to stop thinking about the raven haired girl for the past two weeks, always thinking about her attractive broody nature and overall mysterious aura.

Gowon could have absolutely anyone in the whole high school. In fact, almost everyone in the high school had already tried to ask her out and Gowon had turned them down. She supposes she likes more of a chase, Olivia being one of the lone few who had never come onto Gowon or even interacted further than a passing glance. 

Once again, her thoughts about Olivia had made her forget her surroundings. The bell for fifth period had ringed and Yeojin had started walking towards class all while talking non stop about yet another pointless story, as per usual.

“...and the last thing I remember is the dog humping Baekhyun and Chen putting his head into the fish tank.” Gowon doesn’t know how long Yeojin had been talking. Whatever. Her small friend talks even in her sleep and Gowon will probably hear this story recounted at least seven times today. Thinking about Olivia was more important anyway.

It seems that Gowon will have much more time to think about the attractive dark haired beauty, since AP Biology is her one and only class shared with her crush and Gowon was seated directly behind Olivia. Yeojin had finished whatever ridiculous story she had been telling and Gowon could direct all her attention to listening to Ms. Park and trying not to stare creepily at the back of Olivia’s head. It wasn’t far into the class, however, when the spell the blonde was in was broken.

“...and for the project you will have assigned partners. When I call out your name please get together with your partner to discuss your game plan.”

“Wait what? What is the project about? I wasn’t paying attention.” Gowon hated most of the people in this class and she knew that Ms. Park would never let her pair up with Yeojin again since The Incident™. Gowon prayed to the gods that she would not be paired with one of the more incompetent of her classmates. Her 4.1 GPA could not suffer because of this. 

“It’s that cell cake thing we did that one time in regular biology. Thank god it’s assigned partners because we know you can’t cook for shit.” Yeojin, though being younger and shorter than Gowon, sure loved to tease the girl.

“I burned the chicken nuggets ONE TIME. Let. It. Go.” Gowon prided herself in being a great cook, thank you very much. Anyone would be lucky to be paired with her, and she would make sure to make a cake that would put and Yeojin and her partner’s to shame.

“Gahyeon and Chenle, Yeojin and Somi, Rina and…” As soon as Yeojin heard her name she hurriedly gathered her things to move to a table with Somi.

“Gotta dash! The stench of burnt is too unbearable here.”

Had it not been for the laws of this school, Gowon would have slaughtered Yeojin. She was much too preoccupied thinking of ways of making Yeojin’s life miserable that she didn’t notice a certain girl of her dreams approach her table.

“Hey. We got assigned as partners.”

Gowon thanks whatever deity there is that she was currently sitting down, because the melodic tone of Olivia’s voice weakened her knees and turned them to jelly. She did not thank, however, the deity that gave her a partner so beautiful that Gowon had no other option than to find another way to embarrass herself. 

“Oh yes! Hello... partner... Yeehaw!” Gowon’s southern drawl led to an awkward silence that felt eternal to the blonde. She could feel her face growing hot and Olivia’s blank stare did not dissipate her embarrassment at all.

She wished for the ground to swallow her whole.

Olivia awkwardly clears her throat to break the tense silence Gowon’s had created. “Um. Yeehaw to you too I suppose?” If Gowon had not been wishing for death already, Olivia’s obvious discomfort would have had her choosing a coffin and digging a hole. “Anyway,” another throat clear, “We should figure out how and where we should do this. Other than the actual cake we have to do research on all of the organelles.”

“We can do it in my house! My parents aren’t home.” Gowon’s response was much too enthusiastic and she thinks the message might be interpreted another way.

“Not that we would do anything my parents would disapprove of! It would be totally fine if my parents were home because we aren’t doing anything bad! But they aren’t and oh my god I don’t want to make you uncomfortable because we would be alone in my house I swear we would just work on the project. I can ask my parents to come home from their trip or maybe we could work in the library or at Yeojin’s house or....” Gowon was never one to ramble, but the way Olivia was looking at her made her nervous and unsure of her own words.

“Your house is fine.” Gowon was thankful for the interruption. Her mind was currently so messy that she didn’t know if she was ever gonna stop talking. “Give me your number so we can arrange the date and stuff.”

Olivia hands the blonde her phone and Gowon take it without a word. She is afraid that she would further humiliate herself by doing another stupid accent or go into another ramble that would leave her looking even dumber.

“Cool. I’ll text you.” Olivia turned around just as the bell rang, swiftly grabbing her things and gliding out the door while looking nothing short of a CF model. 

Meanwhile, Gowon remains rooted to her seat, too mortified of her own actions to do anything but let her head fall against the table. She had been assigned a project with her crush that would allow her to get close and unravel the mystery that is Olivia. But she just had to ruin her chances by making a fool of herself during their first interaction. She decided she would never leave this table so she would never have to look into Olivia’s beautiful, deep brown eyes again.

“Hey. I kinda saw that whole interaction. You gucci?” Yeojin, for all she clowned and teased Gowon, couldn’t help but feel a little bad at how defeated Gowon looked. 

Gowon sighed and stood up from her desk, starting to get ready for the final class of the day. “Yeah man. We gucci”.

Gowon was having a pretty good day, but fate had other plans in mind.


	2. the walk of sham(ing gowon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the panicked gay and the cofident gay walk to gowon's house to start on their project.

It wasn’t that Gowon was dreading the day Olivia would come to her house. It’s just that she had a suffocating amount of stress stemming from the fact that her crush would soon visit her living quarters. Her days were spent thinking about Olivia, and not in the usual daydreamy way that made her giddy and light. It was in a much more disconcerting way that kept her awake at night, making up ways to escape, change her name, and move to the other side of the world so that she wouldn’t have to face Olivia ever again.

She should be delighted to have the opportunity to spend some time with her crush, but having her in her house made her insecure. Maybe she should just throw her Playstation away and donate her games to charity. Perhaps she should redecorate her room and sell her PC setup on eBay. She should also definitely hide the evidence left on her kitchen top from that one chicken nugget incident.

Unfortunately, the day for Olivia to visit her house had come all too fast, and Gowon, paralyzed by fear, had made no change to her house. She did, however, formulate a plan to move to Southern Mexico and become Guadalupe Flores, just in case.

Biology was the last period of the day and Gowon had accepted her dooming fate. Through text, the partners had agreed for Olivia to walk home with Gowon. The latter had been unusually quiet throughout the day. Not even Yeojin’s teasing was able to snap Gowon out of it.

“Hey. Are you alright? I’ve noticed you haven’t talked much” Olivia was never one to start a conversation, but seeing the usually vibrant Gowon so quiet was somewhat unnerving.

Gowon nearly tripped over an invisible crack on the sidewalk. Olivia payed attention to her! She noticed she was acting different. !!!. Was she acting too weird? Did she make Olivia uncomfortable? Oh my god she made Olivia uncomfortable.

“Oh yeah sorry just… school ya know? Kinda stressful lately.” Gowon would try to talk more to not worry Olivia, even if it meant yeehaw-ing a thousand more times.

“Yeah I get it. Thankfully this project is pretty fun and we can destress a little.” Olivia said, sending Gowon’s mind into places it shouldn’t go. Gowon could think of several ways they could destress… together in her house… without her parents home.

This time, Gowon did trip but thankfully, Olivia was attentive enough to stop her from hitting the ground. 

“Woah are you okay?” Olivia had been mentally beating herself up for staring at Gowon too much. But now she feels proud of herself from saving Gowon from some nasty knee scratches. A girl as pretty and funny as Gowon does not deserve to be hurt. Not on her watch.

“Holy shit! I could’ve died!” Gowon’s heart was racing and this time she could partly attribute it to the fall. Partly, because the way Olivia had her arms wrapped around her was to blame as well.

They looked into each others’ eyes for a second too long, and both girls’ faces turned red. Gowon cleared her throat and detached herself from the arms of the taller girl. Her shame was dissuaded a little when she saw the little embarrassed smile on Olivia's face and the reddened tips of her ears. Gowon had never seen the other girl looking so cute. Her all black attire, resting bitch face, and height had always given a sense of confidence and intimidation to the girl. But now, the girl looked so small and the blonde couldn’t help but want to pull her in for a hug.

Still, Gowon was a panicked gay, and she tramped down on the thought as soon as she had it. The rest of the walk was spent in silence, no interaction between the girls except for side glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

Finally, the girls reached Gowon’s house. Olivia had not pictured this to be it. She had passed this same house countless times on her way to school, thinking it could only belong to royalty. She decides she was not too far off though, since Gowon looks like a literal princess.

Gowon did not currently feel like a princess at all. Her limbs felt awkward and she fumbled with the keys to the front door for much too long. She had dismissed the butler for the day, wanting to spend the afternoon with Hyejoo without any distractions. She thinks she should’ve practiced opening up the door the day before, cause once again she is making a fool out of herself. Though Olivia found it amusing and cute, she could see Gowon’s ears turning red and decided to help her out. She wrapped her hand around Gowon’s smaller one, and turned both their hands so that the door would open on the first try.

By now, Gowon had already planned out her and Olivia’s wedding and home life. Her hand had tingled when Olivia had enclosed it in hers and the smug smile Olivia threw her way was too much for her fragile heart. 

“Do you want to bake the cake first?” Gowon asked Olivia as she placed her schoolbag onto a couch in the living room, Olivia doing the same.

“Yeah sure.” Olivia felt a little out of place in the house. Everything was meticulously placed with purpose around the house, making it look more like a museum than a home. She needed something to do other than be intimidated by the pristineness of Gowon’s mansion.

They entered the kitchen and Olivia placed some of the ingredients she had bought on top of the marble countertop. Gowon went to search for the tools they needed and some aprons. The dark haired girl looked around the kitchen, instantly noticing a black spot on the kitchen from what she assumed a fire incident had occurred.

“Does the kitchen work fine? It looks kinda… burnt.” Olivia did not want to risk using the kitchen’s oven if there was the probability of it catching fire again.

Gowon instantly froze up. She had been thinking about that burn mark since she invited Olivia for the project. She hadn’t been able to install a new kitchen in such short notice, but she had decided to at least cover it up somehow. She was to busy planning her new life as Guadalupe that she had forgotten about doing so. She prayed that Olivia would not ask what had happened.

“Y-yeah it works just fine” Gowon stuttered over her words, already trying to come up for an excuse for the mark.

“What happened anyway?” Olivia was curious, seeing as Gowon had stumbled over her words. The younger girl was sure Gowon had something to do with it.

“It’s a long story…” Gowon said.

Luckily, Olivia had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so nothing really happened in this chapter. i just wanted to work a little on the dynamic between the two aka gowon being embarrassing and olivia being a confident binch. next chapter will be them working on the project so be sure to read the next update. i don't have a set update schedule because school is a bitch and leaves me no time to be happy. n e gays thanks for reading.


	3. gay activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on this episode of "gowon being a freaking dumbass": talking about gay activities but never actually participating in them!

“... and so I ended up burning the chicken nuggets… and the kitchen” Gowon had sworn on her Tamagotchi’s life that not a soul other than herself and Yeojin would know about The Chicken Nugget Incident, but Hyejoo looked so interested. What was she gonna do? Say no? Either way, Gowon thought embarrassing herself for the nth time was fine since she could listen to Olivia’s unfiltered laugh and look at that angelic smile of hers.

“I honestly would’ve never expected that answer. Actually, I probably should’ve seen it coming, seeing it is you and all” Olivia sayed through her laughs, imagining the whole ridiculous scenario in her head. 

“What do you mean ‘seeing it is me’?” Gowon wanted to know what Olivia thought of her. Did she think she was weird? Dumb? An incompetent blonde idiot? Useless in the kitchen and not a good future wife?

“It’s just. You’re unique, you know? Special.” There was a bashful smile on Olivia’s face and Gowon could’ve melted right then and there.

“I-In a good way I hope” Gowon’s voice came out tiny.

“In the best way” Hyejoo said with a confident smile. Gowon did melt at that. Internally that is, since it was pretty chilly in the kitchen.

A blush had made its way to Gowon’s cheeks and so she turned away from Olivia to start preparing the batter for their cake. 

“Maybe we should actually get started. If we don’t I’ll get back to telling embarrassing stories and I don’t think my pride can take any more blows.”

Olivia was just as thankful for a distraction, thinking she would get caught at any time blatantly staring at the cute girl in front of her.

“Yeah yeah. For sure. Do you think we should make two batters just in case? If one goes wrong we have a backup and if they both are fine then we can eat one ourselves.” 

“Oh! Great idea” Gowon says as she passes a bowl towards Hyejoo. “Actually, we can make this a competition. See who makes the batter the fastest.” Gowon loves competition. Sure, she loses 9 out of 10 times, but the thrill is worth the beating.

“Oh you are on.” Hyejoo was confident in her hand skills and speed (cough cough wink wink). She would definitely beat the shorter girl easily.

“Okay. Ready, set, GO!” 

There was sudden chaos in the kitchen. Flour jumping onto both girls faces and clothes. Gowon spilled her cup of water and had to get more. Unnoticeably, her egg had made their way to the floor, the crack hadn’t been heard by either girl in their flurry to finish their batter. Gowon came running back to her station, a cup of water in hand and victory gripped in the other. She should’ve seen it coming, what with her notorious bad luck in the kitchen and her tendency to embarrass herself in front of Hyejoo. The raw egg made its way through the kitchen floor and into Gowon’s path, making the girl slip on it. 

On instinct, the blonde had tried to hold unto whatever could keep her upright and drop the cup of water. Unfortunately for her, she had grabbed Olivia’s jacket and the water she had dropped made Olivia slip as well. They were now both on the floor in a position Chaewon had envisioned many times before.

Olivia had landed on top of Chaewon, with their faces so close she could feel Chaewon’s fast breath on her lips and her pounding heartbeat in her own chest. They stayed in that position or what felt like hours but was actually only a few seconds.

“Oh my god I am so sorry I’m so clumsy and I could’ve killed you and then we wouldn’t finish the project and oh my god are you hurt?” Chaewon hurriedly makes her way towards the taller girl and starts touching her face and shoulder area to look for any signs of damage.

“Hey hey. I’m fine” Hyejoo says, taking ahold of both of Gowon’s hands in hers and making Gowon look into her eyes. The blonde hadn’t registered what she was doing, touching her crush all over and rambling again. “But I do think this calls for a default win for me.” 

“Y-Yeah. You win.” Gowon should just accept the fact that she will be perpetually red in the face whenever she’s close to Olivia since, apparently, she cannot function as a human in front of her. She detaches herself from Olivia’s grip. “M-Maybe you can finish the batters while I clean this up? I’m honestly doing more damage than good at this point…”

“Hey don’t beat yourself up about it. You make everything ten times more fun, even if you do make a mess.” Olivia did not want to see the smaller girl sad. She decided to help her clean up a bit, and then went back to the batter.

“Thanks.” Gowon did not think Olivia would be such a caring person. Her crush had stemmed on the fact that Olivia was the prettiest girl she had ever seen, but Gowon can now see that she is much more than that. Every little thing Olivia did, Gowon could feel herself growing more and more infatuated with her. It seemed to Gowon that this crush would not go away easily as many of her others had. She could not make out with Olivia and then never talk to her again as she had done with countless people before. She wanted to do many more things with Olivia. Like watch movies in their pajamas and hold hands and go on dates and bake with her again. She’d be happy to just be close to Olivia and watch her smile and…

Fuck.

“Hey. This is mostly done. It has to bake for 20 minutes and then cool down for about ten and then we can start decorating.” Olivia’s voice broke Gowon’s trance and brought her back to the reality of being in the same kitchen a her “maybe-more-than-crush”. Gowon could not let this realization be obvious to Olivia, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. She should act natural.

“What do you want to do in the meantime? We can go up to my room if you want?” This is not what she meant by act natural. Olivia would misinterpret and hate her forever for inviting her to her room. “I MEAN! To do the written part of the project not to do anything else. We already established that even if my parents aren’t home we wouldn’t do anything my parents would disprove of. Not that they disprove of gay activities because they are fine with me being bi but we wouldn’t be doing” Gowon should really learn how to keep her freaking mouth shut sometimes “gay activities…” she ends with an inconspicuous throat clear.

Olivia just stared at Gowon with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. “Your rambling is so cute. Sure. Let’s go to your room to do non-gay activities.” With a wink, Olivia grabs her school bag and starts towards the staircase leaving Gowon frozen in the middle of the living room.

“You coming?” Olivia asks, already halfway up the staircase.

Gowon knew she was undoubtedly, wholeheartedly: fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i remember saying something like "this will probably be 3 or 4 chapters long".... bitch u thot

**Author's Note:**

> hey gays. so. second fanfic ever and first multi chapter au. probably gonna be like 3 or 4 chapters long but that is still very long for my standards. please be kind cause i am //fragile// thanks for reading and shit. deuces.


End file.
